Stained Love
by cristina reid
Summary: Spencer is a stripper! But why? Warnings Pimp, Violence, Slash Derek/Spencer, 'Maybe for later a bit of drug abuse'
1. Chapter 1

Are you tired of me, yet? Good! Enjoy reading then. Oh, and since I have so many stories i'm working on, this one will be short. Say... Ten chapters... If you want to call that short :)

chapter1

The club was full, just as it was every night. Techno music played through out the place. There in the back corner was a table. On the table was a dark skinned, hot delicous hunk of a man. He had a beer bottle in his hand, that he twirled instead of drinking. He had come into this club only twice before and each time it was a let down.

So why did he come back? What kept calling him back to this place?

His eyes trailed around the room. His job did. Thats what, and the sooner he found what he was looking for, the sooner he could leave.

The speaker went on and a voice spoke.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. At this moment I would like to introduce a new member of our club. He may not look like much but this young man knows what you need and gots what you want but you can't have. Please welcome our newest member, Cream!"

The crowd cheered for this young man that they've never seen before.

The dark man in the corner sat up straighter. He put his beer down and stared at the young man on stage.

The young man had light skin, curly chestnut hair and bright eyes. He was very thin. The young man, 'Cream' was wearing a silk robe.  
>'Cream'. Now the dark man knew why they called him 'Cream'. His skin 'was' light and by the way the light reflected on his skin, people could tell that his skin was smooth.<p>

The young man walked on stage and gently grabbed onto the pole. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

Slow music began to play and 'Cream' began to rub his backside against the pole. Sliding down the pole then back up. The young man grabbed the pole and swung around until the pole was in front of him. He opened his eyes.

'Cream' held onto the pole and bend all the way backwards, then pulled back up. He let go of the pole and brought his hand to the robes rope.

Cheers and wolf whistles ran through the crowd and money was being thrown in 50 dollar bills. From both women and men.

'Cream' slid the rope off and threw it to the crowd. Then he brought his hand up to shoulder and slid the robe down a bit. He grabbed onto the pole and rubbed his backside to it again. Shutting his eyes he slid the robe all the way off and it fell to the ground.

The dark mans gaze stood on the young man. He was now wearing only briefs and he slowly ran his hands down his body.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

It was now midnight. 'Cream' was the last of the dancers in the dressing rooms. He had just finished running a comb through his hair when there was a knock at the door.

Before he could answer, the door opened up.

He looked through the mirror and saw Jamie, his boss. The man smiled as he walked up to 'Cream'. He laid an envolope on the table.

"You were great."

The dancer grabbed the envolope and opened it. His brows narrowed. "What the hell is this?" He pulled out two hundred dollars bills.

"Your payment."

'Cream' chuckled. "I don't think so. This isn't even 25%. Wheres the rest of it?"

"You get the same amount that all the dancers make their first time." Jamie said. He turned to leave.

'Cream' shook his head. "That wasn't the deal. I need that money."

Jamie stopped at the door. He turned and walked up to the dancer. "Listen, boy. You are nothing but a hooker. You make money dancing for men who can't get any on their own."

'Cream' shook his head. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. Now you'll take the two hundred because we both know you need the money for your addiction, whatever it is-"

"I don't take drugs!" Cream yelled.

"THEN you'll be back tomorrow. Just like they all are." Jamie turned to walk again.

'Cream' shook his head. He ran up to the man and grabbed his arm. "You c-" 'Cream' was caught off guard when he was slapped across the face. He brought his hand to his cheek. He took a deep breath and growled. "I quit." He made to walk to the door but Jamie grabbed his arm in a rough grip.

"I don't think so-"

"Let go." 'Cream' growled.

In a flash, Jamie had a hand around 'Creams' throat. "You listen to me, you little whore. You're lucky I was nice enough to take you in. Now, you go home and wait for me like the good little boy you're suppose to be. Or you know what i'll do. I'll go to the cops and tell them what you did. How you drove that car over you daddy. Do you want that?"

'Cream' was trying to get hair into his lungs. He tried to speak but nothing came out. So he just shook his head.

"Good. Now get ready so we can get home." He let go of the dancer.

'Cream' coughed and gasped for air.

"Oh, and Spencer, five minutes." Jamie held out five fingers.

Spencer, which was 'Creams' real name turned and stared at the mirror. His reflection was not who it was two years ago when he was 14.

Review please:)


	2. Chapter 2

It's not too late. In the first chapter I put Spencer was 16 years old. But then I got to thinking, 'I want this to be Derek/Spencer slash. That can't happen if Spencer is sixteen. I mean, I don't want Derek as a pedophile. So yeah, Spencer is 17, since thats the legal age these days, but not too legal, I want Jamie to get in trouble. :)

chapter2

They got home. It was a small big. But with not much in it. Simple stuff, like a black couch and a tv in the living room.

"I'm going to shower." Spencer said.

"You do that." Jamie said.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

In the shower, Spencer had his eyes shut and his head under the water.

He couldn't stop thinking about his life. The fact that he had to run from home, after Spencer had ran over his dad with his car. It had been in the middle of the night. They had an arguement and Spencer tried to leave. William ran out of the house and just ran in front of the car.

Of course when Spencer saw the man, he stepped on the gas at the same time William ran right in front of the moving car.

Spencer had gotten out of the car and was too scared to touch his possibly dead father.

That was when Jamie popped up.

Jamie had ran up to Williams body and kneeled.

"What did you do?"

Spencer couldn't breathe, couldn't think. "I-it was an acident." His voice was shaky.

Jamie looked up at Spencer. For a second he had a face of anger, then it disapeared. He slowly raised himself up. He couldn't take his eyes of the boy.  
>The older man looked the boy up and down.<p>

"I-I didn't mean to." Spencer said.

Jamie thought. 'This boy is perfect. Right size. Right face. Right body.'

"How old are you?" He asked the boy.

Spencers brows narrowed. "Why?"

Jamie looked at the boys light skin color and features. This was the perfect time to find this boy. He would have to wait a few years probaly before he could 'use' him but...

It'll be worth the wait.

The man thought for a moment. Why did he want to know the boys age? Lets see...

"You look too young to be driving." He said.

The boy gulped. "I am."

The man nodded once, waiting for his answer. Thats when he noticed the black eye the boy had.

"I'm fifteen."

The man inwardly smirked. All he had to do was train the boy and wait two years. 'Perfect.'

"Get in my car." The man ordered.

Spencers brows narrowed. "No." He said.

Jamie sighed. "Get in the car. Or do you want him to die?" He bend down and grabbed William.

Spencer realized what was going on and jumped into the passenger seat in the mans car.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

If Spencer had known what the man was up to he would never have gotten in that car.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The car stopped by the road. Jamie turned the car off and inhaled deeply. He stood staring out at the road.

Spencer looked around the dark place. "What are we doing here?"

Then he jumped when the door lock switched. He tried pulling the door open. After he realized it was locked with the child safety he turned to the man in the drivers seat.

"Heres the deal. The mans dead." Jamie had said.

Spencers brows narrowed but eyes widen at the same time.

"Unless you want me to go to the cops and tell them what I saw, you will do as I say." Jamie said.

Spencer shook his head. "What do you want? I-I thought you were going to help me."

"I am." Jamie turned to the frighten boy. "Heres the deal, we take him to the hospital and I tell them you killed him by running him over."

Spencer stared with narrowed brows.

"And judging by your black eye, they'll say you were trying to get back at your father for hitting you."

Spencer reached to his eye. "How'd you know he was my father?"

Jamie stared with a hungry look."You just told me."

Spencer gulped. 'What the hell did he get himself into?'

Jamie continued. "I can take a good guess that they'll give you 10-15 years. Or, we can leave the body here. No one knows what happened. You can come work for me."

"Doing what?"

"Dance."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Spencer turned the now cold water off. He inhaled deeply.

Today was his first day on the job and it sucked. It was nothing like Jamie had promised. Especialy the part when he slapped Spencer.

The seventeen year old got out of the shower and got dressed for bed.

XOXOXOXOXO

In his bedroom, Spencer threw himself on the bed. It wasn't even five minutes he lay there when Jamie came in and lay beside him.

Spencer tensed when Jamie threw an arm around him and brought his mouth to the boys ear.

"You really were great." He whispered.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Spencer argued back.

Jamie brought his hand to smooth back Spencers freshly washed and combed hair. "You were better than all the first timers I've ever seen."

"I bet you say that to all of them." Spencer said.

"But I mean it for you." Jamie whispered.

Spencer jumped and quickly turned over when he felt Jamies hands enter his pajamas from behind.

"What are you doing?"

Jamie shrugged. "Just thought you'd want to make some extra money. But if you don't want to..."

Spencers brows narrowed. "No. No I don't. Not that way."

Jamie shrugged. "I just want to show you how special you are." He whispered. "You looked real good in your dancing clothes."

"Naked, you mean."

"You were wearing underwear." Jamie hissed. "But, what you could see through those things..." He ran his hand up the boys thigh.

Spencer jumped off the bed and folded his arms. "I think you should leave."

Jamie brought his hands up in surrender. "Ok. Ok." He got off the bed and slowly walked towards Spencer. "Just remember, if you change your mind. I'm in the room next door."

Spencers eyes followed Jamie as the man left. When he was gone, Spencer ran to the door and locked it. Then his trembling body backed away, never taking his eyes of the door.

When he reached the bed the boy slid to the floor. He brought his hands to his hair, pulled and began to sob.

I already know what the next chapters going to have. It might be up tonight, so pay attention. I'm on a roll.  
>Review please :)<p>


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Spencer got up early in the morning, got dressed and went straight out the door. There was no way that he wanted to see Jamie today. Not with what happend last night.

Spencer couldn't belive it. What had gotten into the man? Spencer knew that Jamie hadn't treated him very well after work yesterday. But...

The boy stopped walking as a thought came to him.

That was it! Jamie thought that if he didn't give Spencer all his money for dancing, that Spencer would be desperate for the money and decide to have sex with Jamie for the rest of his payment.

Spencers brows narrowed at the thought. He continued walking until he reached the park, which he turned inside. Spencer inhaled deeply and walked over to a bench. He sat down and stared around the empty park.

It was so peacefull.

Spencer dug into his pocket and pulled out an orange. He began peeling as he stared around.

Spencer sat there all alone as he finished his orange.

All alone until...

"I've been looking for you. I was worried." Jamie sat down on the bench. "I heard you leave."

Spencer sighed and leaned forward. "I'm fine."

Jamie pushed a strand of the boys hair behind his ear. "Are you sure?"

Spencer inhaled deeply and pushed the hand away. " I said I fine!" He gasped when his arm was roughly grabbed.

"Be careful how you speak to me." Jamie hissed.

"Ow! You're hurting my arm." Spencer whimpered.

"I've been taking care of you for two years already. We live together, work together. Can't you see how perfect it is? I might be twice your age, but I take good care of you. You can't deny that."

"I-I never did." Spencer tried pulling his arm away. He gulped. "P-please. You're really hurting me."

Jamie pulled away. "I want you home in half an hour, Spencer."

"O-ok." The boy nodded.

With that, the man turned and walked away.

Spencer watched threw shaky eyes as Jamie disapeared. The boy blinked and the tears fell. He whiped at them angrily.

"That wasn't very nice of him."

Spencer shut his eyes. He really didn't want to talk to some stranger about his life.  
>"Please go away?"<p>

"I will. Once you tell me who that was."

"Look! I don't-" Spencer stopped when he saw a tall dark man standing in front of him.

The man was very sexy hot. Spencers heart beat faster just by staring at him. But he had to get out of here. He had to make sure Jamie wasn't still around, watching him.

"Uh. I have to go." Spencer quickly got up.

The man sat down. "Because he told you to?"

Spencer froze in his steps. He turned to the man and narrowed his brows. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Your boyfriend seems a little controlling, is all."

"What... the hell... do you know about anything?" Spencer hissed. "You don't know me. Do you just walk up to any stranger on the street and pretend you know about their lives? What they go through to survive day after day?"

The dark mans brows narrowed. The boy had tears running down. He was really hurting. What had that bastard done to this one?

"Does your boyfriend hurt you?"

"What?" Spencer breathed with narrowed brows. "He is not my boyfriend! I just live with him and work for him."

The dark man stared. He nodded.

Spencer shook his head. "I don't have time for this." With that he turned and left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The dark man stared as the boy disapeared. Then he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey. It's me. We got a problem."

"What is it?"

"The kid denies being in a relationship with Taylor."

"You have to give him time. Earn his trust."

The dark man bit his bottom lip. "That might be hard. I don't think he trusts anybody."

"What do you mean?"

"He's really hurting here. I don't know whats going on with this one. But if Taylor is holding back with this kid, we need to find out why. He's had him for two years and he still hasn't gotten as close to him as the other victims."

"Anything else?"

The dark man sighed. "The kid works at his strip joint."

"Doing what?"

"Dancing! This kid... he can't be more than 16."

A sigh on the line. "Well, you need to get close to him. If he's hurting because of Taylor, then chances are he's going to need someone to run to."

"Yeah, but..." The dark man paused. "This kid lives with him. It's going be hard standing around watching this guy hurt this kid and not do anything about it."

"The sooner we get what we need, the sooner we can get him out. Oh and Morgan? Don't blow your cover."

The phone hung up and 'Morgan' sighed. 'This kid was hurting. How the hell was he suppose to get close to a kid that was hurting and not hurt the kid even more in the process?'

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

'Cream' was getting dressed in his dressing room. He was wearing a red and gold silk robe and black briefs under. He brought his hand to his head and pushed back his hair. He stared at his reflection and found that he didn't find himself so... apealing as these people who pay to watch him, find him.

He found himself too thin and scrawny. He most likely hunched when he walked. But he wouln't really know, as he didn't pay too much attention to himself when he walked.

Actually, he never paid attention to himself as he did at the moment.

So why was he even looking in the mirror? He was never a person who cared about apearences.

'Cream' or 'Spencer' got up from his seat and threw a piece of pink bubble gum into his mouth before walked out of the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

'Cream' stood on top of the table holding onto the pole. His grip was loose. He was glad that today he wasn't announced by Jamie like some piece of meat served to hungry lions. Spencer just walked out and began dancing like all the other dancers did.

But that didn't stop the clients from seeing 'Cream' as the center of attention. And it didn't stop the men from trying to grab hold of him.

Spencer kicked a huge hand that grabbed hold of his leg. By this time it had been about the sixth time and 'Cream' was tired of it.

"Come on, baby. Don't be like that."

Spencer let go of the pole and glared at the man.

"What do you say we go to my place? You can give me a..." The man smirked. "Private performance."

Spencer though the man a disgusted look. The man was around his fiftys and had greying hair, but was well built.

Spencer used the pole to slide down and onto his hands and knees. He blew a big bubble with his gum, brought his finger in a come here gester to the man, then bit the bubble.

The man whispered something to the other men he was with then leaned in close to 'Cream'.

Spencer brought his face a few inches close to the mans. He slightly opened his mouth. "I have a better idea." He whispered. "Why don't... I go to the back room, right?"

The man nodded once with a smile on his face.

Spencer licked his top lip and continued. "I get undressed," Spencer smiled and nodded once to the man. "And get ready to laugh when I see how small your penis really is."

The mans smile faded.

Spencer smiled bigger. "After that, because we both know you can't get it any other way, you go home and jag off like you do every night." Spencer lightly tapped the mans cheek. "Good luck with that."

'Cream' raised himself up using the pole.

The man glared at the stripper who just turned him down. As the men that had come in with him had a good laugh.  
>XOXOXOXOXOXO<p>

Spencer walked up to Jamie.

"I'm ready to go." He said.

Jamie turned to the dancer. "Oh, Spencer. You were great. Here." The man handed Spencer an envolope.

Spencer peaked inside, then sighed. He should have known his full payment wouldn't be there.

"Jamie, can we go now?"

"Oh, right. Use your cash, take a bus. I have to stay a little longer." Jamie turned and continued speaking to some men.

Spencer shook his head. "Jamie, it's already 2am. What more could you have to do here?"

Jamie turned back and glared. "Spencer. Baby." The words were sarcastic. "Why can't you just do what you're told for once?"

"Why can't you just take me home?" Spencer returned. "Or why can't I wait for you?"

Jamie smiled to the men, then pulled Spencer away.

"Because I said so." The man growled. "Now, I told you I have some stuff to do here. Just... go home and i'll be there in a few hours. Got that." Jamie held on tight to the boys arm.

Spencer nodded.

"Good." Jamie let go of Spencers arm and turned back to the men. "How about a drink?"

Spencer sighed, turned and left.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Spencer sat at the bus stop. He had his arms crossed, trying to keep warm. Of course it would be chilly. It was a fall night, after all. He could already see the air coming out of his mouth.

Spencer gulped and stared down the street. No sign of the bus. The boy stood up and began walking home.

He was walking for about a block, when he saw headlights turn on behind him. Spencer turned around and squinted. The car stood there, parked.

"Idiot." The boy whispered. Then turned around and began walking again.

Spencer walked a few feet when he looked down at the ground and noticed the lights slowly following after him. He stopped walking, but didn't turn around. He stared at the lights on the ground. They had stopped moving too.

Spencers brows narrowed as he slowly began walking again, but paid extra close attention to the lights on the ground. They began moving again, too.

Spencer began walking faster. The lights moved faster.

And faster.

And faster.

Until Spencer decided to start running. Then he heard tires screech behind him then a speeding car. He glanced back once and saw the car coming after him.

Spencer wouldn't take any chances. He turned and ran straight into a building door that he saw shutting. He pulled the door closed and stared out at the dark car with even darker windows.

Spencers eyes were wide and his breathing was heavy.

But not as heavy as when someone touch his shoulder.

Spencer screamed and turned around.

The man put his hands up, quickly. "Are you all right?"

Spencer stared for a second. "You."

"Yeah, me."

"W-what are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

The man held out a pile of mail. "I live here. And I happen to know you don't."

Spencer glared.

"What are 'you' doing here?" The man asked.

"I-I was chased."

The man nodded. He glanced out the doors window. "By who?"

"I- I don't know. But I can't go back out there. They might still be there."

The man nodded. "You want to come up?"

Spencers brows narrowed. "Like I would really go into a strangers apartment."

"You forget, i'm not a stranger. We've met before. But... I guess we should start over." The man held out his hand. "Derek."

Spencer stared at the hand, then at the man. Why was it that he met this man only twice before, but he felt a sort of safe comfort with him? The boy slowly reached out his hand. "Spencer."

The dark man lightly smiled. "Do you want something warm to drink? You look cold."

Spencer inhaled deeply and blinked, then he nodded. "I am."

Review please:)


	5. Chapter 5

This long chapter is for 'Srienia' who keeps saying my chapters are too small and had also reviwed almost all my stories. Plus i'm always happy to see knew readers

Plus plus! I owe all my readers too. Because 'Srienia' is right. My chapters have been short :)

chapter5

When Derek opened the door to his apartment, he moved to the side and gestered for Spencer to entered. At first the boy was reluctent to enter, but he slowly made his way inside.

Spencer jumped a little when Derek closed the door. The boy stood still as the dark man walked ahead of him, threw his mail on the center of a coffee table then walked into the kitchen.

Spencer looked around the apartment. It was a small apartment. The living room, which he was in at the moment, had a small black couch, that could fit almost three people. Then there was a small tv by the far wall. And the coffee table in the middle of the livin room. Then there were three small windows.

"You coming?"

Spencer turned back to Derek who was standing near a thresh-hold that, Spencer could easily see, led to the kitchen. He slowly walked towards the kitchen. walking passed Derek Spencer inhaled deeply and could easily smell the dark mans colonge. The boy tried to push the thought of the man smelling so damn good.

Derek walked in front of Spencer and pulled out a chair.

"You can take your coat off." The man said.

Spencer wrapped his arms around his coat and shook his head.

Derek shrugged. "Ok. But remember, the heat is on and once have you your hot chocolate, it'll get hotter."

"Do you have coffee, instead?"

Derek stared. "Aren't you a little young to drink coffee?"

Spencer glared. "I wasn't aware that I needed to be a certain age to drink coffee."

"Hey kid-"

"I'm not a kid." Spencer growled.

Derek put his hands up for about a second. "I'm just saying, usally 15 year olds tend to get hyper when they drink to much caffine."

Spencer dropped his hands to his sides again. "Who says i'm 15?"

Derek lightly chuckled. "You can't fool me kid."

"Who says i'm fooling you?"

Derek stared for a second. It couldn't be. Their profile on this guy Jamie Taylor said the man wouild go after 15 year old boys.

"Ok. How old are you then?" Derek finally asked.

"17." Spencer simply anwered. Then he stared at Derek for a moment. When he saw the mans face of... was it disapointment? Spencer wondered. "What? Are you like some sick man who thought I was underage so you can take advantage of me? are you going to kill me and stuff me in a bag so I won't be able to tell?"

Derek grit his teeth. "Don't you dare say that to me. I bet you don't even realize how many people around you are even dangerous then any stranger you could ever meet."

Spencer blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Derek realized what he had said and shook his head. Then he spoke in a calmer voice. "Nothing. I just mean that even the close to us can hurt us." Then he turned and pushed a button on the coffee maker. "Like your boyfriend at the park this morning."

Spencer inhaled deeply. "I told you, he's not my boyfriend."

Derek turned back around. "Why does he treat you like that then?"

Spencer shrugged. "He gets angry. He's done alot for me and... sometimes I dont really show how gratefull I am."

"That sounds like a boyfriend to me."

Spencer shook his head. "He's not. He's tried... things. But-" Spencer chuckled then. "W-why am I talking to you about this?" He shook his head. "I should leave."

Spencer turned to leave but Derek ran up to him.

"You don't have to."

Spencer froze and stared at the floor.

Derek conitinued. "You know, I always found it was easier to talk to strangers then people who were close. At least with strangers you know that, if they open their big mouths, they won't tell anybody important."

Derek stared at the boys pale face.

"But some strangers won't open their big mouths. People like me."

Spencers eyes slowly trailed to Dereks.

Again the dark man continued talking. "If you have to talk, you can talk to me. You dont have to worry about anyone findind out."

"I just..." Spencer paused. "With everything thats happened to me, I don't trust anyone."

Derek nodded. "I understand. You can start small if you want."

Derek could've sworn he saw a spark in Spencers eye.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"...so when I got out of the ferris wheel, I just..." Derek made vomiting gestered.

Spencer laughed. "You got sick on the ferris wheel?"

Derek nodded once. "How 'bout you? Have you ever been sick on a ride?"

Spencers smile faded a bit. He shook his head. "I've never been... on rides."

Derek nodded in understanding. It had taken a while to get Spencer talking about his life. So far Derek found that Spencer had lived with his dad, who had died. The boys life had been full misery and suffering. Then the boy met Jamie and began working for him as a dancer. And life only got harder.

Derek knew it was his job to find out more about that, but he couldn't. At least not on his first day with the boy, so he started the conversation about his own teen years.

Derek had found this boy to be free spirted and kind. Just by talking for the passed couple of hours.

"So tell me more about Jamie." Derek said.

Spencer shook his head. "It's getting late. I should go home." He got up.

"Wait. It's not that late. It's only... five am." Derek said after glancing at his clock. "Why don't you just... crash on the couch? I wouldn't want you getting hurt. Alone." Derek added. Trying not to give away that he didn't want Spencer anywhere near Jaime Taylor.

Spencer smiled. "I'll be ok." Spencer said as he put on his coat. He had taken it off after, just like Derek said, the house got really hot.

"Are you sure?"

Spencer nodded, still smiling. "Besides. I don't know you well enough to sleep over."

"Are you sure I can't drive you?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks for the coffee, by the way." Spencer opened the door and was about to walk out but stopped in his tracks. He turned back to Derek. "I know we just met and I probaly shouldn't be saying this. But... I had fun. The most fun I've had in a long time. And... well, I hope we can do it again."

Derek smiled and nodded. "You know where I am."

Spencer nodded. Then he turned and left.

XOXOXOXOXO

Spencer got home around six. He jumped and gasped when he saw Jamie sitting on the couch.

"Jamie. You scared me."

"Where were you?" Jamies voice was hard and threatening.

Spencer stared. "I was... walking."

Jamie got up as he stared at a cup in his hand that he'd been drinking. Then stared at Spencer. His dark and cold eyes were no match for his light skin. "Since two o clock?"

Spencer squinted.

"I'll ask again. Where were you?"

Spencer folded his arms. "I don't think it's any of your busieness. Especially since I asked you to drive me home and you didn't. Which ended in someone trying to run me over again and again."

Jamie brows were narrowed. "Oh. It is my busieness." He slowly began walking towards Spencer. "I saved you from a life on the street. I own You!" Jaime threw his cup forward, nearly missing Spencers head. Also making the boy scream and bring his hands to his face.

Before Spencer could remove his hands for his face, Jamie had walked up to him and grabbed on tightly to his wrists.

Spencer just stared at Jamie with huge eyes.

When Jamie spoke again, his voice was dangerously low. "You better get one thing straight through the head of yours, you are one of the very few boys I ever really cared about. I don't want to do anything stupid. But I can get rid of you just as easily as I found you."

Spencers brows slightly narrowed and his mouth slightly opened.

Jamie shook him once.

"Do you understand!"

Spencer nodded with wide eyes. "Yes! Yes!"

Jamie stared at the boy for a moment.

Spencer stood frozen when Jamie smashed their lips together.

Review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Spencer stood frozen when Jamies lips smashed to his. He tried pulling his wrists away from the mans grip. Damn Jamie had to have strength three times Spencers.  
>Spencer did the only thing he could. He bit down hard.<p>

Jamie pulled back and brought his hand to his now bleeding lip. He glared back at Spencer.

"Little bitch." He growled.

Spencers brows narrowed. "It's your fault." He growled. "You actually think I would have that kind of relationship with you?" Spencer then glared at Jamie. "You're out of your forty year old mind."

Spencer began walking passed Jamie. But the man grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him towards himself.

Spencer tried using his fists to get away. But again, Jamie grabbed on tightly to his wrists.

"Let go!"

Jamie slammed the boy, back first into the wall. His hands slowly trailed down the boys waist. Jamie walked forward until his body was touching Spencers.

Spencer shut his eyes as he felt Jamies breath on his face and his hand on Spencers pants zipper.

"Why don't you give in to me, baby?"

Spencer gulped and held his breath.

"I want to see you body." Jamie whispered.

Spencer opened his eyes. "Get the hell away from me." He growled. "I said it once. I'll say it again. You're sick. And disgusting."

Spencer gasped when a slap was sent across his face. Before he could bring his hand to his cheek, a second slap was sent to his face. This time, making him gasp again and turn around fully, till his back was to Jamie.

Jamie grabbed onto Spencers hair and pulled it back.

"You're going to learn to be grateful for what I have to offer." He hissed in the boys ear, then slammed his face against the wall.

Spencer saw dots in his vision. He felt blood start to run down his chin.

"You're going to learn, that only I have a right to what you have to offer." He hissed again. Slamming Spencers face into the wall once omre, then throwing him backwards.

Spencer fell on his side. He spit and his eyes widen at how much blood actually came out. He hissed, then turned back to Jamie. When he saw the man walking towards him, Spencer tried to scoot backwards. Only to be stopped when Jamies foot landed on his.  
>Spencer stopped moving.<p>

"Go to your room." Jamie growled. "I don't want to see you. I don't even want to hear you for the rest of this day."

Spencer wanted to talk back. He wanted to tell the man he wasn't his father. But, one, this was something Spencers real father would have done. And two, Spencer was shaking. Too scared to anger Jamie any further.

So he just nodded.

Jamie removed his foot and stood staring at Spencer. When Spencer didn't move, Jamies brows narrowed.

"What are you waiting for? Go." He growled.

Spencer quickly got to his feet and ran to his room. He shut the door. Spencer brought his arms around his stomach and began sobbing as he slid to the floor.

Spencer couldn't catch his breath through his sobbing.

Where had he gone wrong in his life?

Why did every person he meet want to rip him to pieces?

When had he made the decision, that life with an abusive man would be better then living on the streets?

Spencer lifted his head to his window. He never made that decision. Jamie made it for him. In fact, Jamie made all his decisions. How much money Spencer made. Where Spencers money went. When Spencer could go out. What spencer ate.

Spencer was surprised the man didn't pick out his clothes.

Spencer stared at the window. That was it. The answer to his problem. A window.

And the answer to his second problem of where he could go...

Dereks place?

But Spencer barely knew the man.

But he was nice. He said to come over any time Spencer needed to talk.

But Spencer didn't need to talk. He needed a place to stay. A place where no one would hurt him.

But Spencer didn't know Derek. He couldn't be sure if Derek would turn out to be another Jamie.

What could be worst then running away to someone who had listened to your problems for hours? Someone who seemed like he cared? Someone who had also had problems growing up?

Spencer slowly got up as he whiped blood of his chin. He walked over to the window. Just as he brought his hands to the window to open it, his eyes caught them.

His brows narrowed as he stared at the shiny things on the outside of his window.

Nails.

He tried pulling the window open. Nothing happened. Spencer blinked.

"How could you not know those were there?"

Spencer turned back to the door.

"I put them there the first day you came." Jamie chuckled as if the matter were even funny. "I guess you wouldn't know. Since during the summer we have air conditioning and you don't need the windows open."

Spencer glared at the man.

"By the way... if you try even the slightest escape, I will find you. And I will kill you. Without hesitation." He growled.

Spencers eyes widen then, when he noticed Jamies hand on the doorknob from the outside of the door. The knob had been turned so the door locked from the outside.

"When you learn to respect me, you can come back out."

Spencer began running towards the door. "Wait!"

Jamie shut the door.

Spencer reached the door just in time to hear it lock.

Review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the long wait internet got shut off. I cried everyday because I was lonely. You peeps are my only friends. I think thats why I feel so bad when people bad talk my stories. BUT! I'm glad that lately the reviews have been nice : )

chapter7

Spencer sat on his bed all night. Sitting on the bed all night let him hear Jamie pace the house all night. Spencer couldn't belive that the man actaully locked him in the bedroom.

He couldn't belive it. But Spencer wasn't surprised.

Spencer noticed the sun rising over the houses, when he heard the room door being unlocked. When the door opened, Spencer looked down at his hands on his lap.

"Morning, Spence."

The boy looked up at Jamie but he didn't reply. He saw that the man had brought a tray with food on it. Spencer sighed.

"How long am I going to be you prisoner?" He asked.

Jamie glared. "Until you tell me the truth."

"I did!"

"Where were you?" Jamie asked again. Ignoring Spencers comment.

Spencer shook his head and inhaled deeply. "I told you." He said calmer. "I got chased by someone in a car."

"Who?"

"I don't know!" Spencer growled.

Jamie shook his head. "So some stranger chased you around all night, until... what? He got tired? You escaped?"

Spencer brought his hands to his face and chuckled. Of course he couldn't tell Jamie that he was with Derek all night. What could he say that could be beliveable? Something that anyone would belive was something Spencer would do?

Spencer stared back up at Jamie. "I got chased. I don't know who it was. But I ran into the coffee shop a block away from the club. The person in the car wouldn't leave. So the owner of the place said I could stay there until the car left."

"Man or woman?" Jamie asked.

Spencer stared for a moment. "What?"

"In the coffee shop-"

"I just told you I was almost killed by someone in a car. And you don't even seemed concerned. Did they want to kill me? Kidnap me?"

Jamie turned his head and folded his arms.

"Jamie?" The man turned back to Spencer. "I thought you said you cared about me?"

Jamie stood staring at Spencer for a few seconds longer. Then he pointed with his chin to the tray he laid on the bed. "Eat you breakfast. Take a shower. And... take the day off if you want. I'm going to check the camera footage at the club. Maybe someone followed you."

Spencer stared shocked. 'Did his guilt trick just work?'

Spencer nodded to Jamie. "Thanks."

Jamie nodded, then turned to leave the room. "Oh, Spencer." He turned back around. "If you go somewhere, I want you to call me and tell me where to. And I want you home by nine."

Spencer nodded again and watched as Jamie left the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Spencer stood sitting on the park bench, just like the last time. Only thing different was, it was one in the afternoon and the park was half full. And Spencer was eating a bag of chips instead of an orange.

And Spencer was sitting by himse-

"Spencer?"

Or not.

The boy turned to the side and saw the extremely delicious Derek standing there.

Spencer smiled. "Derek? What are you doing here?"

"I was walking. Can I sit?"

Spencer nodded and moved his bag of snacks aside to leave room for the dark man to sit.

Derek sat next to Spencer. He had a smile for a second. The next second it was gone when he stared at Spencers face. Derek reached out his hand and touched the boys cheek.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

Spencer was confused at first. But when he brought his hand to his cheek and felt a slight pain from the brusie there, he knew what the older man was talking about.

"Did he do that to you?" Derek growled.

Spencer didn't answer. He brought a chip into his mouth and stared ahead.

Derek inhaled deeply and brought his hand to his head.

Spencer may have been looking forward but he felt Dereks rage. Spencer turned back to the man.

"It's nothing." He tried.

"Nothing? Spence, he put his hands on you. Again. He shouldn't even be touching you the way he does. Especially on your face."

Spencer stared for a moment. A small smile making it's way across his face.

Derek saw this. "Whats so funny?"

"You are." Spencer answered. Derek stared confused. "You barely know me, Derek. And you care as if you've known me all your life."

"Yeah, well. It feels that way." The man looked at Spencers hand. "Did you get a decent lunch?" Derek asked.

Spencer slowly brought the chips in his hand up as his answer.

"How about a real lunch?" Derek asked smiling.

"Is that your way of saying, you're paying?" Spencer asked, smiling back.

Derek brought his finger to his lip and playfully stared up at the sky as if thinking.

Spencer gently pushed him and got up from the bench. "So? Where are you taking me?"

XOXOXOXOXO

Jamie was looking at his computer cameras. Following Spencers every move. The way the kid walked and moved. Hell, even the way the kid breathed had Jamie wanting to...

Ahem. Touch himself. Which the man did on a daily basis whenever he thought about Spencer. Which was always. It was hard to belive that a kid like Spencer could make the man want to kill himself if he couldn't have him.

Looking at Spencer, Jamie could feel his heart beat a thousands times per second. He was sure people could even hear his heart beat.

Jamie couldn't take his eyes off of the way Spencer moved with his pole.

That was until Jamie saw a man in the camera standing behind Spencer. Jamie zoomed in close and saw the man clearer. Jamies brows narrowed.

"Son of a bitch." He whispered.

Review please :)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

After Derek had taken Spencer to lunch, the two had gone back to the dark mans apartment. The two had been laughing the whole way.

Derek opened the door to his apartment and let Spencer in first. The dark man turned to lock the door behind him. When he turned, he found Spencer had already taken off his jacket and was sitting on the couch. A big step. Spencer was now comfortable with Derek.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Derek asked.

Spencer nodded. "What do you have?"

Derek walked over to his tv and pulled out a movie from a bag.

"I just got this from the video store." He pushed it into the vcr.

Spencer chuckled.

Derek turned back to him confused. "What?"

"I just thought people had got rid of their vcrs when they created dvds, blue rays, and dvrs."

"Yeah well, i'm 29 years old. So i'm old school."

Spencer chuckled again.

Derek sat next to him and they both watched as the movie began. Sure it was five in the afternoon, but Derek would do anything to keep Spencer away from Jamie Taylor.

XOXOXOXOXO

An hour passed and the long movie was getting even scarier then when it first began. Spencer was clinging to Dereks arm and hiding his face in the mans shoulder.

Derek couldn't help but smile at that. Having Spencer so close, Derek felt a warmth in his chest. Derek glanced down at Spencer.  
>"Do you want me to change the movie?" He asked.<p>

Spencer shook his head into Dereks strong shoulder.

"But you're scared." Derek said.

Spencer raised his head. "No i'm not." He said smiling.

Derek couldn't help but take in his features. The color of his bright hazel eyes. His lips were wet and and not small, but not too big. His lips were just right.

Perfect.

Spencer stared back as Derek stared at him. Dereks dark eyes and full lips called out to Spencer. Spencer turned his head away and began to slowly bring his hands back to himself.

But Derek grabbed onto Spencers hands before they left his arm.

Spencer turned his eyes back to the dark man. His breathing picked up when he saw Dereks face coming close to his. Then Spencer lost his breath as their lips made contact.

Dereks lips were soft and gentle, just like his hands. Which made their way to the back of Spencers head so the kiss deepend and became too much for both of them to go slow. Dereks tounge ran over Spencers mouth until Spencer couldn't take no more. He wanted to taste the man. He opened his mouth and the kiss became desperate. Their heavy breathing could be heard through the room.

Spencer slid his hands from Dereks arms to Dereks shoulders. He dug his fingers, but not nails into Dereks shoulders.

Derek moved closer and began to kiss deeper. It was as if Derek wanted to eat Spencer, swallow him whole.

Spencers breathing became deeper as Derek slowly made his way on top of him. Dereks hands began making trailing Spencers chest and waist.  
>Thats when Spencer pulled his lips away. His mouth slightly open and his breathing quick.<p>

"Derek."

"Don't worry." The man whispered. "I'm not going to do anything. I just... want to feel you." His eyes trailed down Spencers body then back up. "Can I? Feel you?"

Spencer stared. He couldn't belive what Derek had asked him. Every time Jamie had touch Spencer it was rough and not at all Spencers choice. Before Spencer knew what he was doing, he nodded to Derek.

"Kiss me first." Spencer said.

Derek smiled, then slowly brought his lips back to Spencers.

Spencer slowly ran his hands down Dereks back. Then he dug his nails into the mans back when he felt Dereks hands slid under his shirt.

Derek pulled his lips back and stared at the boy under him as his hands trailed Spencers flat stomach. Then his hands trailed down and down. Until he saw Spencer shut his eyes and his mouth slightly open.

Which was when the dark man dug his fingers into Spencers thigh.

Spencer shut his eyes and couldn't help his breathing from quickening. Was he really doing this with Derek? Sex with clothes on? Spencer never thought he'd do that.

But then again, he never thought he would find someone like Derek either. Someone who Spencer would give permision to touch him. Spencer reopened his eyes and stared back at Derek. He brought his hand to the back of the dark mans head and slowly brought him back down for another kiss.

Before he brought their lips back together, Spencer whispered. "I want you to touch me. All night."

Derek smiled. "I want to touch you all night." He whispered back. "And I will." He brought his lips back to Spencers.

Review please :)


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

Derek awoke when his phone went off. He ran a hand over his face and tried to lift himself. Only... there was something, or rather someone laying on his chest. He looked at his chest and saw Spencer sleeping there. The boys hair was lazily hanging around his face. But Derek could see Spencer was sleeping peacefully.

Derek smiled at that. His plan had worked.

No. Not the plan to earn Spencers trust. The other plan. The plan that wasn't part of his job. The one Derek made by himself. The plan that had Spencer away from Jamie Taylor for at least one night.

Well, not a full night. But what a time they had.

Derek was able to kiss Spencer and touch him 'almost' everywhere all night. Just as Spencer said he could. The man was pulled from his thoughts by his phone going off again. This time the sound waking Spencer.

Spencer awoke. He looked up to see Derek smiling at him. He smiled back and slowly brought his hand inside Dereks unbottoned shirt and gently rubbed the strong and dark mans chest.

"Are you going to pick it up?"

Derek shook his head. "I never want to leave this spot."

Spencer smiled. "Me either. I wish we could stay like this forever." His smile slowly faded. "But I need to get home."

Derek frowned now. He shook his head. "You don't have to." He stared at the clock. "You can stay till midnight."

Spencer shook his head. "I have to leave before nine."

Derek frowned more. "Or else what?"

Spencer smiled again and shook his head. "Nothing."

Dereks brows narrowed. "What if I told you it was ten o clock?"

Spencer frowned, his eyes widen and he tried to push himself off of Derek. But the dark man held him down near his chest.

"Derek." The boy struggled.

"If nothings going to happen for you being late... why are you shaking?" Derek asked.

Spencer shook his head. "Please Derek? Let me go."

"Why?"

"Derek. Derek please? I have to go." Spencers eyes started to water.

"Why?" Derek repeated. "Spencer, he shouldn't be doing this to you. He's hurting you."

Spencer shut his eyes and began to sob.

"Spencer? Why does he have this leash on you? Why do you feel you owe him?" Derek asked. "Because trust me when I say, what he wants for payment isn't what you think. He's wants something valuable to you. Something you won't want to give. And when you don't, he'll only abuse you some more, and take what he wants."

Spencer opened his eyes. He shook his head again, making the tears fall down more. "Please? You'll only make it worse if I stay any longer."

The dark man reached out and wiped a tear that ran down Spencers cheek. "You could stay forever. And you don't have to go back."

Spencer shook his head. He reached out to the dark mans face and slowly brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. Spencer sobbed into the kiss before pulling back.

"I'm sorry. But I have to go."

This time when Spencer pulled back, Derek wasn't holding on so tight, and the boy was able to grab his jacket and walk out the door.

When he shut the door behind himself, Spencer leaned against it and began to sob more. He didn't want to leave Derek. He wanted to stay with the man forever. Just as the man had said.

But Spencer knew there were conseqences for everything. Just like he knew there would be a conseqence for arriving home late.

XOXOXOXOXO

He gulped before he opened the door. He looked around the living rrom and sighed in relife when he saw it was empty. Spencer threw his coat on the lazy chair then threw himself on the couch, face first.

Just when Spencer took a deep breath.

"Where were you?"

Spencers head snapped up. Jamie was standing right in front of him. Then his eyes widen when he saw a knife in Jamies hand.  
>Spencer jumped to a sitting position.<p>

Jamie quickly pulled the knife (pointy part) to the boys throat.

Spencer froze. "Jamie?" His voice cracked.

Jamies brows narrowed as his eyes trailed down Spencers body.

"Jamie pl-"

"Shut up!"

Spencer froze and stood that way as the knife trailed down his to shirt.

Jamie quickly used the knife to cut Spencers shirt open, making Spencer yelp and bring his hands to close his shirt. Jamie brought the knife back to Spencers throat.

"What is that?" He growled.

"W-what?"

"THAT!" Jamie pocked Spencers chest with the knife.

Spencer looked down. His head snapped back to Jamie. "I-it's a... a bruise."

Jamie brows narrowed. without warning, he sent a sharp slap across the boys face. "LIAR!"

Spencer stood frozen, with wide eyes. He never felt a slap that stung so much. He brought his hand to his lip and down to see. His brows narrowed when he saw blood.

Spencer stared up at Jamie.

"Little whore." Jamie growled. "Who were you with?"

Spencer shook his head. "No one." He whimpered when his hair was grabbed.

"I've had enough of your lies."

Spencer yelled as he was pulled off the couch by the hair. "Jamie! Jamie please!" He was pulled up and thrown against the wall, face first.  
>Spencer felt his lips bust as it made contact with the wall.<p>

Jamie grabbed him again and turned him. "I think it's time you learned whos boss." He hissed.

Cliff hanger! A very mean one

Review Please :)


	10. Chapter 10

I just thought of something, I said this story would be only ten chapters, but... this is chapter10 already and I still have a huge! idea for it. So you're going to have to live with my story longer then expected.

HA! Like you'll find that as a bad thing =D

chapter10

Spencer lay on the living floor, where he had lay in pain all night. He held onto his stomach as pain shot through his ribs and face, that had been bruised. He sobbed and spit out the blood from his mouth.

He stared up at Jamie who had sat on the couch, watching him in pain all night long.

Spencer gulped deep. "J-Jamie." He shut his eyes and whimpered. "Jamie, please? M-my hand." Spencer sobbed.

The man glared. "What about it?" It snapped.

Spencer reopened his eyes. "I can't move it." He rasped.

Jamie glared for a moment, then the man got up from the couch, walked into his bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

Spencers sobbing turned to crying. "Please." He whispered. "Ow." He shut his eyes again and took deep breaths as he tried to get the thought of the pain out of his head.

He opened his eyes again when he heard the room door open again. Just in time to see Jamie walk up to him.

Spencer yelled when Jamie grabbed onto his hand. The man smiled with satisfaction. Then he dug into his pocket and pulled out a roll of bandage. (ps, some people dont know the difference, bandages are used for sprained... whatever you have. Bandaids are for cuts)

Jamie brought the bandage to Spencers hand and began to tightly roll it around the hand. When he was done, he brought his hand to Spencers stomach.

Spencer tried to scoot back, but he was already near the wall. "P-please?" He whimpered.

"Just be quiet. Or don't you want me to check?" Jamie sighed heavily and continued to press around the boys stomach. Ignoring the whimpers and sobs.

After a few moments the man got back up. "Nothings broken." He began to walk back to the couch. "You know... I wouldn't lose my temper so much, if you didn't make me so angry all the time."

"Jamie-"

"No, Spencer. Let me finish." Jamie held out a finger. "Let me ask you a question."

Spencer stared into the dark mans eyes. He gulped at how dark they were. He nodded once.

"Have you slept with anyone?"

Spencer thought about his answer. Soemthing in him said to yell, scream, fight back and say that it wasn't the mans business. But the other part, the one that told Spencer to be smart and think about the pain he's already in.

Then he thought, if he said yes, there would be pain, no doute. If he answered truthfully and said no, Jamie might not belive him and Spencer might still end up in pain.

"Spencer."

He stared back at the man. Spencer shook his head. "I'm saving myself for the right person."

"And..." Jamie said.

Spencer shrugged. "You're not him."

Jamie lips curled a tiny bit in the corner. A smirk. "I will be. I won't stop trying." Jamie then got up from the couch. "Take a long hot shower. Get some rest. Because you are going to work tonight."

Spencer stared. "I-I can't. What will people think?"

Jamie smiled. "They'll know you belong to me. Do as I say. Dab this on your face." Jamie threw a small makeup kit next to Spencer.

Spencer stared down at the kit then back up at Jamie. He could do nothing but nod again.

XOXOXOXO

When Spencer left his apartment, Derek sat there on the couch thinking, for a few minutes. Then his phone rang again. He picked up his phone and answered.

"Yeah?"

"Morgan? Where are you? I've been trying to reach you for almost two hours."

"Sorry, Hotch. I was... resting."

"Well, it's time to wake up. We found something."

Derek sighed. "Tell me."

"Well, it seems that Jamie Taylor isn't the only one we have to keep an eye on."

Dereks brows narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Spencer Reid lied to you."

Dereks brows narrowed more. "What are you talking about?"

"Morgan. Spencer Reids father is alive."

Don't come chasing after me! Really really really short chapter. But really delicious cliff hanger : )


	11. Chapter 11

chapter11

'Cream' stared at himself in the mirror. The makeup kit really did work wonders. There were no signs of abuse on his face. But his hand... it was now turning a pale blue. 'Cream' wondered why. He knew it wasn't broken because he was able to move it.

But the bandage around his hand really was going to be a problem when he grabbed onto his pole.

XOXOXOXO

'Cream' walked out onto the stage. The crowd was cheering and wolf whistles could be heard though out the crowd as always. 'Cream' walked up to his pole and reached out with his damaged hand, but quickly realized and reached with his good hand.

He gulped and shut his eyes.

The music started and 'Cream' began his dance.

Jamie watched as his 'Cream' danced. 'Cream' rubbed himself to the thin pole. His mouth slightly open with passion.

Jamie always wanted the young boy. Something about the boy just called out to Jamie. Jamies eyes trailed down 'Creams' body, which was covered in nothing but briefs and a robe. Jamie was waiting for that robe to come off. The mans eyes slowly trailed back up to the boys face.

Jamie wanted the robe off, but he was getting hard just by watching 'Creams' face. But he still couldn't wait any longer for that robe to disapear.

XOXOXOXO

'Cream' used the pole to slide himself down to the table. He grabbed some of the cash that was laying there with one hand.

Just when he was about to grab onto the pole to slide back up, he gasped when his hand didn't reach the pole, but another hand instead. He was pulled back to his feet and froze when he saw Jamie had joined him on the dance table. They were now face to face.

Jamie reached out his hand and brought it to 'Creams' face and walked until their faces were an inch away. Jamies hands slid from 'Creams' face to down to the thin shoulders.

Then the hands slid to the arms. Only they weren't alone.

Spencer closed his eyes as he felt the robe disapearing. He had hoped he wouldn't have to take it off.

"Open your eyes." Jamie whispered in his ear.

Spencer began to breath harder as he felt the robe hanging at his elbows.

"Now." Jamie growled in his ear again.

Spencer gulped and did as he was told and was met with Jamies dark gaze.

Jamie inhaled deep. Then without warning, he grabbed onto Spencers arms tightly. He turned Spencer around until he was facing the crowd. The crowd that all now had their eyes on 'Cream'.

Or more, the brusies that marked his body.

He was pulled into Jamies body. The man whispered again.

"See? Now they know... you belong to me."

Spencer shut his eyes and began to sob. This could not be happening. He had some moments in his life where he wanted to do over, but this moment... where everyone was staring at his bruises and not him, he wanted to scream.

Jamie pushed 'Cream' down until he was bent over (in a sexual way). Jamies hand trailed the back of 'Creams' neck down his spine. With the other hand he grabbed onto 'Creams' hair and pulled him back up.

Jamie brought his lips to 'Creams' neck.

Spencer tried pulling away, but Jamie had a firm grip on his hair. Jamies lips trailed up until they were once again at Spencers ear.

"You belong to me not them." He let go of the boy.

Spencer held on tight to the robe at his elbows. He stared down at the table he stood on.

Jamie grabbed a tiny remote from his pocket and stopped the playing music. "I'm sorry to interupt but this evenings show, will be cut short." Jamie said.

Spencers breathing picked up.

"I want everyone out in the next five minutes." When no one moved, Jamie yelled. "NOW!"

So thats what everyone did. They left in large packs.

When Jamie turned back around, it was to see Spencer had disapeared. The man cursed and jumped off the table.

But in one of those packs stood Derek Morgan. His eyes burned with fire at the sight of Spencers bruised body. He wanted so bad to run up to the boy, carry him in his arms and run out with him.

But he couldn't do that, he had to remember that he had a job to do. And the sooner his job was done, the sooner he could save Spencer. So he left too.

XOXOXOXO

Derek got home. He walked up his two flights of steps and froze at the sight.

"Spencer?"

The boy raised his head up from his lap. Derek could see he had been crying.

"What are you doing here?"

Spencer whiped his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't have any where else to go."

Derek licked his bottom lip. What could he say? Don't worry I say the bruises? No. He couldn't let Spencer know he was at the club.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked.

Spencer gulped. "I'm tired. He doesn't get it. He thinks i'm a piece of property."

Derek nodded. "Lets go inside."

XOXOXOXO

Spencer was sitting on the couch when Derek brought him a cup of apple tea. Spencer shook the tea, then took a sip. He sniffled.

Derek shook his head and couldn't help but reach out and dry a tear from the boys cheek.

"Tell me what happened." He whispered. Even though he already knew.

Spencer gulped and shook his head as he stared down at his tea. "I'm just... tired. Of everything. I'm tired... of that job. I'm tired of him. The way he treats me. I'm tired of crying even though no one really cares-"

"I care."

Spencers eyes trailed back to Dereks.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Spencer turned his gaze away from the dark mans.

Derek saw this. It seemed Spencer still didn't trust him enough. He didn't want that.

Derek sighed and got up from the couch. He reached out his hand and grabbed onto Spencers. He pulled the boy off the couch. Derek walked Spencer up to a small radio. He pushed the play button, then turned back around, grabbed Spencers cup and put it on the steady tv.

Derek slowly walked closer to Spencer.

Spencers breathing picked up. "Derek?"

"Sh. It's ok." The man whispered, just as the slow music started. He wrapped his arms around the boys waist then brought the boys head to his shoulder. "You can trust me." He whispered.

Spencer really wasn't thinking about his trust in Derek. The mans shoulder was so comforting. The man on the song started singing.

When your baby, leaves you all alone.  
>And no body calls you on the phone.<br>Dont you feel like crying? Dont you feel like crying?  
>Well, here I am honey.<br>Come on, cry to me.

Spencer grabbed onto Dereks shoulder tightly and brought his head to the mans chest. Hearing Dereks heart beat was like hearing Derek say the words of the song to Spencer. And Spencer couldn't help but cry at 'Dereks' words.

Derek knew that was the case. So he brought his mouth to Spencers ear and whispered the words of the song.

" You don't ever have to walk alone. You see. Come on, take my hand, and baby won't you walk with me?"

Spencer lightly laughed at the words. Funny how Derek had the cd inside the radio at the same time Spencer needed someone to cry on.

Derek continued along with the song.

"When you're waiting for a voice to come, in the night, but theres no one. Dont you feel like crying? Don't you feel like cr-"

He was cut off by Spencers finger. The boy stared at the darker mans eyes. He slowly brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. He pulled back about an inch.

"Derek? Do you... love me?"

The dark man stared. He could feel his own breathing pick up.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you."

Spencer smiled for the first time in what felt like decades.

"Why?" Derek asked.

Spencer gently shook his head. "Don't talk.' He whispered. "Lets see where this takes us."

He brought his lips back to the older mans, in hopes that it led to what he wanted.

Review Please :)


	12. Chapter 12

chapter12

Derek turned Spencer around. As the dark man sucked hungrily at Spencers lips, he walked forward, making Spencer walk backwards until the back of his legs hit the couch. Spencer fell backwards onto the couch, Derek followed on top of him, this making the boy pull his lips away and lightly laugh.

Spencers laugh quickly turned to a light gasp as Dereks lips found his throat. Spencers mouth opened as his eyes fluttered closed. The feel of Dereks lips on his throat and neck was making Spencer feel something more, somewhere else.

One of Dereks hands slid under the boys shirt, the other slid to Spencers hand.

Spencer moaned when he felt Dereks thumb rub against his bruises, making the pain turn into pleasure. But when the dark man gently squeezed his hand, Spencer hissed.

Derek pulled his lips away. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Spencer gulped. "It's ok." He whispered back. He took a deep breath.

Derek took that as the boy in distress and shook his head. "Maybe we shouldn't do this." He made to get up, but Spencer quickly grabbed onto the mans waist.

"No." He whispered. "Please. I-I want you to be my first."

Derek blinked. "Y-your first?"

Spencer stared for a second, then nodded twice.

Derek gulped. His eyes trailed Spencers features, the color of his eyes, his thin body. The man had to take a deep breath in order to keep from jumping at the boy and marking his body as his own.

"Are you sure thats what you want?" The man asked.

The boys chest rose and fell as he breathed. "I've never been asked if I wanted something. But I never been more sure."

"I need to know, Spencer. You're young. You've been through alot and you might not be thinking straight."

"Not thinking straight?" The boy lifted himself on his elbows.

"You might be looking for comfort. We d-"

"Why would I look for comfort, when i've been doing good so far without it?"

Derek blinked. He sadly shook his head. Then he reached out and soothed back the boys hair.

"I want to comfort you." The man leaned back down and brought their lips back together in a gentle kiss. "I want 'you' to know how it feels to be loved." He brought his lips down the boys neck.

Spencer shut his eyes as his breathing picked up when he felt his his pants getting tight.

"Derek." He moaned. His body started to move as his breathing was getting too fast.

"Calm down, baby. I'll take care of you." The dark mans breath trailed Spencers stomach.  
>Spencer couldn't help but bring his hands to the mans shoulders then to the strong arms. Spencer slid his fingers down Dereks stomach until he reached the bottom of the mans t-shirt. Then his hands slid back up, taking Dereks shirt along. As his hands slid up, Spencer could feel Dereks abs. He stopped moving the shirt and decided to explore the heavely body.<p>

Derek pulled his lips from the pale stomach and leaned back up to Spencers face, smiling.

"Like what you feel?"

Spencer licked his lips and his desperately tried lifting up the mans shirt. "I want to see."

Derek lifted himself a bit more higher to give the boy an easier angle to remove the shirt.

Spencer pulled the shirt off and stood hypnotized at the toned body. His brought his hands up, but stopped and stared at Derek, as if waiting for permission. Which he got when Derek smiled.

Spencer brought his fingers down the chest and stomach. He couldn't take his eyes off of it.

This didn't go unnoticed. "And you like what you see." Derek teased.

Spencer brought his hands to his own shirt and clumsily pulled it off. Then he brought his hands to Dereks back. "Come closer. I want to feel you." He gently pulled the dark man closer to himself.

He shut his eyes as he felt Dereks heavy and warm body against his. He inhaled deep the scent that was the man on top of him. He smelled of strong colonge or aftershave. Spencer didn't know which one, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Dereks body was there.

Spencer lightly pushed the man back and stared into his dark brown eyes as his hands slid down to Dereks jeans. Spencers hands purposely passed the mans button and down to his manhood.

Spencer smiled when Derek moaned is his throat. Spencers hands slid back up to the mans button. "I want to see."

Derek smiled. "Me first." He brought his hands to Spencers pants and undid the button. Then his eyes trailed to the pants as he slowly slid the zipper down. He used his fingers to slide both, the boys pants and boxers at the same time.

Spencer shut his eyes as he felt cold air hit his lenth. His eyes shot open mouth opened wide when all of a sudden there was a warm tounge slid up the slit of his manhood.

He took a glance at Derek as he breathed heavily and chuckled.

Derek smiled. "Just a little something to get you going." He leaned back up as he wiggled out of his own pants and boxers. He made to get back down but Spencer stopped him.

Spencers hands slid down the mans body again until he grabbed Dereks lenth and gave it a light squeeze.

Now Dereks eyes shut as his face turned to one of pleasure.

Spencer smiled and gave Dereks manhood a few more tugs. This making the mans head fall on Spencers chest as he tried to keep himself from cumming right then and there.

Spencer gave the mans lenth two more tugs before Derek had enough. He grabbed onto the boys hand and brought it near his head.

"Enough." Derek whispered. "It's time I show you what making love feels like."

Spencer smiled. "Finally." He joked.

Derek smirked as he leaned under the couch. Then he pastioned himself near Spencers entrance.

"This is going to be cold." He warned.

Spencer gasped as he felt whatever it was at his entrance. He stared at Derek. "What is that?"

"It'll help with the pain." The man explained.

Spencer stared worriedly. "Pain?"

The older man brought his hand to the boys face. "I'll go slow."

Spencers breathing picked up when he felt somethingthick and hot at his entrance. He shut his eyes as he felt a burn at his entrance. He opened his mouth and gasped loudly. He turned his head to the side and whimpered.  
>"Sh, sh, sh. It's ok." Derek whispered. He whiped a tear from the boys cheek.<p>

Spencer took a few deep breaths and brought his hands to Dereks back. "Move." He whispered.

Derek gently kissed Spencer forehead as he pulled out then pushed back in, this making Spencer dig his nails into the mans back. Derek continued the slow pace for a few minutes.

Thats was until Spencer started pushing himself into the mans thrusts. All the while moaning and breathing in the darker mans ear.

Before he knew it, Spencer moaned louder as Derek hit a spot the virgin boy never knew he had. Derek began a quicker pace, hitting that same spot over and over. He brought his chin to Spencers head as he tried to go in deeper. He wanted to do this. He wanted to make the boy his own.

Mark him.

And mark him, he did. Derek brought his lips to Spencers neck and bit down hard.

Spencer feeling this, and wanting to do the same brought his own lips to the mans shoulder and bit down just as hard. He was glad that he did, because at that time, the boy came and the biting really helped to muffle his scream of passion.

At the feel of Spencer tightening around his lenth, Derek thrust in a few more times before he came with a loud moan in Spencers ear.

Derek finally pulled his teeth away from the boys skin and finished marking the fresh hickey with a warm and wet lick.

Spencer chuckled into the mans ear as he tried to catch his breath. He gulped.

Derek raised his head off the boys chest and stared at his sweaty face. "How are you feeling?" He whispered.

Spencer took a deep breath, gulped again then answered. "Thirsty." Spencer chuckled. "You gave me a workout and dehydrated me." He laughed. "The books I read never mentioned anything about dehydration. How about you?"

Derek shook his head and playfully frowned. "Nah. I don't read."

Spencer laughed. "Not that." He gulped a third time. "I mean... how was I?"

Derek smiled. "Out of the partners I had, on a scale of one to ten, I give them a five. But you... you're a 999.99."

Spencer chuckled. "About about the one percent?"

Derek playfully frowned again. "It was your first time."

Spencer smiled.

Derek leaned forward and planted a soft kiss at his lips. "No." He whispered. "You were perfect."

Damn! I'm a little... Ahem! Never mind, wouldn't want to scare you away.  
>Review Please :)<p>


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so I see that people have a problem with me refering to Derek as 'the dark man'. I mean, come on seriously, Morgan is black and sexy. I keep saying the darker man, because yes! he's darker skinned than reid. I'm not trying to be rasist. Derek being black is a beautiful feature. Especially when you mix him and Spencer. (Wolf whistle). Yeah, but if you actually read my other stories too, they all have something like this.  
>JJ-blond, Prentiss-brunet. Hell, even in my Merlin stories. I have Merlin as pale and Arthur as blond and the bad guy Cenred who is white by the way, as 'the dark king' beacuse he just has this dark sexy thing going, just like Derek.<p>So yeah, if you're affended or whatever, what can i say except... well, I write as I see.<br>So yeah, there will be more talk of the sexy Derek being dark. And if you ask me people complaining about that makes me think that they're the ones trying to see Derek as a different race as they read 'MY' story.

chapter13

Derek awoke to someone knocking at his door. He looked over at Spencer who was fast asleep beside him on the bed. Derek pulled the blankets off of himself and threw them on Spencer to keep him warm. He slipped on some shorts, checked the time to see it was 2am, then left the bedroom.

The person knocked again and he swung the door ready to scowl at the person for knocking this late.

Only...

"Hotch." He whispered. He glanced to the room for a second before turning back to his boss. "What are you doing here?"

His boss was light skinned with dark hair and dark eyes and the man wore it suit. It was 2am.

"Morgan. We need to talk." The man walked into the house.

"Actually Hotch... it's a bad time." He glanced back at the bedroom.

"Morgan. We need something. We've been here a week. The department is already threatening to close the case."

"Sh, sh. Can we talk about this tomorrow, Hotch?" He whispered.

"No, Morgan."

XOXOXOXO

Spencer stretched his arms and tried to feel for Derek. He all he felt was cold blanket, Spencer opened his eyes. The boy wrapped the blanket around his naked body and walked over to the door. He reached out and turned the knob. He opened the door a crack.

"You need to be more trusting Morgan. If we don't get the evidence we need, this man may go free and he'll go after another kid."

Spencers brows narrowed as he brought his ear to the crack of the door.

"Hotch please-" Morgan whispered.

"No, Morgan. Either do your job or i'll find someone else to break this case." With that, Hotch left the house. Spencer watched as Derek sighed and threw himself on the couch.

The boy slowly brought his hand to his mouth as he tried to silence his sob.

If he heard right, that meant that Derek was a cop. Why else would they talk about breaking the case? What case were they working on? Why hadn't Derek told Spencer that he was a cop? Did he even really care? Or did he use Spencer?

The boy snffled. There was no way he would stay long enough to find out. Spencer walked up to the closet and began looking through it until he fund a t-shirt and some joggers. Yeah the dark agents clothes were twice Spencers size, but if Spencer was to walk into the living room and pick up his clothes he was sure that Derek would try and stop him from leaving.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer was glad that Derek had fallen asleep on the couch, all he had to do was grab his shoes and jacket from the living room and he was on his way.

So here he was outside. No where to go. He couldn't go back to Jamies, he was sure he'd be dead by morning if he did.

The boy dug in his pocket and pulled out the cash he had taken from Derek.

Thats when he heard the whistle.

Spencers head shot up and he saw a three men coming out of the alley next to him. The boy gulped and stuck the money back in his pocket.

"Hey there beautiful."

Spencer took a step back.

"No, no, no. You stay there."

Spencer froze and watched as the men surronded him.

"How much do you have there?"

Spencers head shot to the one left of him. "Only 20."

"That looked alot more." The boys head turned to the right where the next spoke.

"They're all singles." Spencer explained. He turned to leave but bumped into the third man, who grabbed onto the boys arms.

"Singles are better."

Spencer shook his head. "Please? I-it's all I have."

"More than we got." One said from behind.

The one holding him laughed. "I'll make you a deal. You give me the cash, and we won't have to break every bone in your body."

The boy whimpered and tried pulling away.

"Uh, uh, uh. Boys, I think he's trying to leave without paying."

Spencer felt a hand in his pocket and turned his hand to the person. "P-please. I-it's all I have."

He yelped when he was pushed face first to the ground. He took a deep breath and got up to his knees. His eyes open widen when a kick was sent to his stomach. He coughed and fell back on his stomach.

One of the men grabbed onto Spencers jacket from behind. Spencer thinking quickly slipped his arms out of the jacket and tried to crawl away again, but his hair was grabbed and he was turned onto his back.

The mans brows narrowed. "This punk is wearing an FBI t-shirt."

Spencer stared down at his shirt. His eyes widen and he looked back up at the man. "I-it's just a shirt. It means nothing."

The mans brows narrowed more if it was possible. Without warning he sent a kick to Spencers face. Then more shoes hitting everywhere else. All over and on his face a couple of more times. He could feel blood on his nose and mouth and he couldn't open his eyes.

Then Spencer heard shouting and the men all swearing and the sound of footsteps. Next thing he knew he was being carried.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer was layed on something soft. A strong and familiar hand brushed his hair back while a warm wet towel whiped at his busted lip.

"Baby boy? Can you open you eyes?"

"Derek." He whispered.

"Spencer. Why the hell did you leave at this time of night? Do you realize you could have gotten killed? Raped even?"

Spencer sniffled. "I-i'm sorry."

Derek shook his head. "I got so scared. I thought you went back to him."

Spencer slowly opened his painfull eyes. He could feel them swollen.

"You really care." Spencer whispered again. It was barely audiable but Derek heard.

"Of course I do. Why would you think any different?"

A tear fell down the boys face. "I thought you earned my trust for your job. Pretended to love me."

Derek brought his hand to his head and sighed. "You heard?"

Spencer nodded.

The agent leaned over the boy on the couch. "Spencer. You've been through too much. I wouldn't do that after all thats happened to you."

The boy watched Derek dip the towel he held in a bowl of water, then brought it back to a cut near Spencers eye making Spencer hiss.

"I'm sorry." The dark man whispered. He inhaled deep. "Maybe we should get you to a hospital."

Spencer shook his head. "I'll be ok. I just need some rest." He hissed again. "And something for the pain."

Derek nodded, got up from the coffee table he sat on and walked out of the room. A few minutes later he came back with two pills and a cup of water.

Spencer threw both pills in his mouth and gulped them down with the water.

Derek grabbed the cup and sat it next to him. Then he grabbed the towel once more and began to dab at Spencers cuts and bruises once more.

Spencer stared at how Dereks frown and couldn't help but reach out his pale hand to the dark skinned mans.

The man stopped dabbing and stared at Spencers hazel eyes.

"Promise you'll never leave me." Spencer whispered.

Derek smiled. "Only if you promise not to pull this stunt again."

Spencer could hear sadness in the mans voice. "I promise." He said.

Derek nodded. "So do I."

"And... i'm sorry Derek."

"For what?" Derek wet the towel again and continued his wipeing the cuts.

"Promise you won't be mad." Spencer said.

"I promise."

"Those guys... they uh... jumped me for some money. Money I stole from your wallet."

Derek stopped what he was doing. He stared back at Spencer. He took a deep breath and Spencer was afraid the man was doing it to keep his cool.

"Why?" Derek asked.

Spencer gulped. "I was running. And... I didn't want to go back to Jamie."

Derek nodded. There was no good reason to steal from any person. But Derek perfered this answer. So the man just nodded.

"I forgive you." He said.

Review Please :) 


	14. Chapter 14

chapter14

Derek leaned towards the sleeping Spencer and planted a soft kiss on the boys lips. He layed a blanket at the boys shoulders then planted another kiss on Spencers forehead. The dark man laid a note next to the boy, then got up and walked out of the bedroom, making sure to leave the door slightly open on the way out.

XOXOXOXO

When Spencer woke, he found the note from Derek explaining that the man had gone out to get some groceries. Spencer nodded then went on his way to shower.

When the boy was done showering, he looked around the bathroom and saw a white towel. He reached out and grabbed it, then began drying his body. When spencer brought the towel to dry his face, instead of drying off he inhaled deep the smell of Dereks body wash mixed with the mans natural scent of dark chocolate (i'm squealing). Spencer couldn't help but smile when he removed the towel from his nose.

Derek would take care of him. The agent promised.

Spencer stared down at the towel at that thought. He never would have thought that the man that had promised to take care of him would actually be able to take care of him...

With a gun and badge too.

Spencer climbed out of the tub and held the towel under his chin as he still smiled. That was, until he saw his reflection. The boys smile faded as he took in the cuts and bruises on his face. They reminded him of times when his own father beat him. Then when Jamie beat him. Now he was away from those people and people still wanted to beat him.

Spencer shook his head. "Whats wrong with you?" He asked the reflection. "Why are you so... unlike-able?" His eyes trailed from the hazel eyes in the reflection to the small knob on the mirror.

Without thinking twice Spencers hand reached out and opened the small cabinet. His eyes trailed around, until he found what he was looking for. He turned the bottle and read.

"Two pills relive pain all day." He scoffed. "We'll see about that." The boy opened the bottle and poured two pills in his hand. Then he threw them in his mouth. He shut his eyes as he swallowed the pills plain. "I bet Derek could take away more pain then a couple of pills.

He put the pill bottle back into the mirror then began to pull on another shirt he took from Dereks closet. Just as he did, he heard the door open.  
>Spencer smiled at his reflection and turned out the bathroom door.<p>

XOXOXOXO

Derek opened the apartment door and froze at the site.

Spencer leaned on the bathroom door wet hair and in nothing but the dark agents Jersey. And Derek couldn't help but to exhale deeply.

"Baby boy? What are you doing?"

Spencer smirked at Dereks tone. He could tell the man was trying to contain himself.

"What does it look like i'm doing?"

Derek raised his brows and shook his head as his eyes trailed down the boys body. "It's working."

Spencer lightly shrugged his shoulders. " What are you going to do about it?"

Derek shook his head. "Everything."

The man put his bags down and quickly made his way to Spencer. The agent smashed their lips together as he lifted the boy in his arms.

Derek pulled his lips away. "You know... I was going to make breakfast." He smiled. "But this will do."

XOXOXOXO

The love making was hot, that was for sure. Dereks big body smashed agaisnt Spencers thin one. The boy had his head thrown back as he moaned with passion and came.

Derek brought his lips to Spencers, thrust a few more times and ended the love making with a loud moan of his own as he came inside the the boys body.

Derek brought his head up to look at Spencer. The boy had his mouth slightly open as he came down from his sexual high. Spencer gulped then chuckled.

Derek joined in the chuckle and nodded. He sent one more kiss to Spencers lips before pulling out and away. Derek layed on his back, pulling Spencer so the boy could lay his head on the dark mans chest.

Spencer smiled as he stared up at Derek.

This was the man of his dreams. The man who made his heart beat. His lover. His...

Spencer frowned. "Derek?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You may ask whatever you like."

Spencer forced a smile. Then.. "What are we?"

Derek frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... are we lovers? Friends with benefits? Or..." No. Spencer couldn't ask that. He might scare Derek away.

But Derek wasn't stupid. "Boyfriends?" He finished.

Spencer gulped again. "It's ok you know, if you dont want a boyfriend."

Derek smiled. "I think i'm too old to be a boyfriend."

Spencer traced Dereks abs with his fingers. "Not to me."

Derek chuckled. "Fine. Babe, you can call me whatever you like."

"I'd like to call you my boyfriend." Spencer whispered.

The agent nodded. "I'd like that too." He kissed the boys head. "Now. Can I ask you something?"

Spencer nodded.

"Now... you told me about your past, why you left home and all that. But, how did your father die?"

Spencer frowned. He blinked once, then slowly got up to a sitting position. "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't want you to think i'm using you." Derek said.

Spencer turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

The agent sighed and sat up too. "Spencer. Jamie is a bad man. I don't know how you came to live with him but... there have been acussations against him."

Spencers brows narrowed. "Like what?"

Derek rubbed his face. "Spence, he's a pedophile."

Spencer stared disgusted. "W-what?"

The agent nodded. "My team is trying to get evidence to nail him. But it's hard. We don't have enough to put him away."

Spencer squinted and shook his head. "What does that have to do with me?"

Derek sighed again. "Spencer, I know you were with him when you were 15. It was a tip we got from one of your neighbors."

Spencer bit his bottom lip. Derek wouldn't lie about something like this. Plus, Jamie had been trying to get in Spencers pants since the boy moved in at 15.

"It was an acident." Spencer whispered.

Dereks brows narrowed. "What was?"

"He... hit me that night." Spencer continued.

"Your father?"

The boy nodded and sniffled. "I tried to run. I thought the quickest way was to drive. He... jumped in front of the car." Spencer shut his eyes.

Dereks head tilted. "You ran over your father?"

Spencer nodded and reopened his eyes. "Thats when I met Jamie."

Derek shook his head. It couldn't be. "What did he tell you? Spencer, what did he do?"

Spencer sobbed. "He uh... knew what dad did. I dont remember how, I just remember he told me that he would help me. But... after we drove for a while, he stopped the car and told me my dad was dead."

Dereks brows narrowed.

"He threatend to go to the cops and tell them I did it because my father beat me." Spencer sniffled. "And, well.. you're FBI. You know who they'll belive."

The agent shook his head. He brought his hand to the boys shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Spencer." He whispered. "It wasn't your fault."

Spencer shook his head. "Yes it is." He whimpered. "If I han't tried to run, my father wouldn't have jumped in front of the car and I never would have met Jamie. Don't you see, Derek? No matter where I go I trap myself."  
>Derek shook his head. "Spencer..." Derek took a deep breath. He had to do this. "What if I told you your father wasn't dead?"<p>

Spencers head shot to Derek. He sniffled. "W-what?"

The dark agent nodded. "Jamie lied to you baby boy. Your father lives in Vegas still. He's a lawer."

Spencers brows narrowed, he shook his head. "This has to be a trick." He whispered.

Derek shook his head. "It's not, babe. I swear. Jamie lied to you in order to get you were he wanted. In his home."

Spencer flinched. He gulped deep, then brought his hand to his mouth. "I'm going to be sick." The boy jumped from the bed and ran from the room.

Again Derek rubbed his face then got up from the bed and followed the boy. He hoped he did the right thing. Spencer... his younger lover. His boyfriend needed closure. Derek just hoped he gave it.

Review please :) 


	15. Chapter 15

Uh... slightly disdurbing. Some talk of molestation, to let you know.

chapter15

Derek kneeled next to Spencer in the bathroom. He brought his hand to the boys back and rubbed as Spencer heaved into the toliet.

"Hey. Hey baby boy, you need to calm down. You can't throw up if you haven't eaten anything."

Spencer took a few deep breaths before whispering. "Why me?" He lifted his head from the toliet and whiped his face. "Why did he choose me?"

Derek shook his head. "I don't know. Thats what we're trying to figure out. All the other boys he's taken... he raped them, killed them."

Spencer gulped. "Was he going to kill me?"

Again the agent shook his head. "I don't know."

Spencer faced him. 'Then what do you know?" He snapped, then got up from the ground. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a spare toothbrush. he closed the mirror to see Dereks reflection behind him.

"Spence, you have to realize... what he's doing to you isn't in his profile."

"Profile." Spencer repeated.

Derek nodded. "Thats why we need to know what he used you for. What did you do for him?"

"I told you. I danced."

Derek shook his head. "Theres more than that."

Spencer sighed and brought the now full of toothpaste, toothbrush into his mouth.

Derek sighed. "Did he touch you?"

Spencer froze then slowly removed the toothbrush from his mouth. "What?"

Derek stared at the boys eyes in his reflection.

"Spencer-"

"Stop." Spencer said. He took a deep breath. "Don't do this."

Dereks brows narrowed. "He put his hands on you, didn't he?"

"I said stop."

"He's a pedofile, Spencer. Why can't you see th-"

The boy turned around. "I said stop!" His chest rose and fell quickly. "Please." He said low. "I..." He gulped. "I don't want to talk... about it."

XOXOXOXO

"So, he murders the boys he rapes. But keeps alive the only one he molested?" Hotch spoke on the line.

Derek sighed. "It seems that way. Hotch, we got to do something already. We can't let this guy walk."

"I know." Hotch sighed. "We need to get the kid out of there before-"

"Hotch." Derek exhaled deep. "He... is out of there."

"What are you talking about?"

The dark agent licked his bottom lip. "He's been with me for the last couple of days."

"Morgan-"

"I know, Hotch. But Spencer was hurting. I couldn't just throw him in the street. He said he wasn't going back to Jamies."

Hotch sighed. "Does he know?"

Derek shut his eyes. "Yes."

"How do you know he won't tell Taylor we're here?"

"He won't. Hotch, he didn't know his father was alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"Taylor blackmailed Spencer after pretending that William Reid was dead." Derek explained. "Thats why Spencer went to work for him." Derek explained to his boss what Spencer said happened that night.

"And so-"

"Derek."

The man put his phone down and stared towards the bedroom.

"Lunch is ready." Spencer said.

Derek hung up the phone. He knew Hotch was on the other line but he couldn't talk about the situation in front of Spencer. He got up from the couch and walked over to the boy. He brought his hand around Spencer and kissed his cheek.

"I hope you got your apetite back." Derek whispered.

Spencer lips lined and he gently nodded.

"Good."

They sat down to eat and were doing so quietly for about ten minutes before Spencer spoke.

"He didn't always do it."

Derek stared up from his plate. He saw the boy was playing with his pasta.

"Jamie." Spencer said. "He didn't do it all the time."

Derek shook his head. "You don't have to talk about it."

"I want to."

Derek stared at Spencer.

"To help."

Derek nodded.

Spencer took a deep breath. "About three months after I moved in, he walked into my room one night and kissed me." He gulped. "I didn't think it meant anything. I... was just figuring out who I was, and I realized I liked it when he kissed me."

Dereks face turned to worry. "Spencer. Just because he did that... doesn't mean you're gay."

Spencer lightly smiled. "I know. But... I wanted to be touched... by another man. The thought of it excited me." He took another deep breath and shook his head. "Anyway. He uh... kept walking into my room at night." His smile faded. "You can guess where his hands were."

Derek shook his head. "Spencer, you don-"

"I want to." Spencer repeated. He licked his bottom lip. "He did it for about a year."

Derek squinted. "You've been with him for three."

Spencer nodded.

"How'd you get him to stop?" Derek asked.

"I was a virgin."

Dereks brows narrowed before he rolled his eyes. "Of course. Why didn't I see this before."

Spencer stared confused.

Derek smiled at him. "Three of the boys he raped were male prostitutes. Two were homosexuals. They already had sex."

Spencer nodded in understanding. Then his brows narrowed as he thought of something. If you know he's the one that raped the boys, why do you need evidence. Isn't that evidence enough?"

Derek nodded once. "Only, the evidence we have won't do in a court room. He didn't leave any physical evidence on the bodies."

"What did he leave?" Spencer asked.

"He knew all the dead boys parents."

Spencers eyes trailed to his plate as he thought for a moment. He shook his head. "He didn't know my father."

"Spencer."

The boys eyes trailed to Dereks.

"Your father was Jamies lawer."

Spencers eyes widen.

Review Please :)


	16. Chapter 16

chapter16

Spencer stood staring at Derek. Jamie knew his father? The boy shook his head. "I need some air." He got up from his seat.

Derek quickly followed. "I'm going with you."

Spencer turned around and put his hand oon Dereks chest. "I'll be ok. I'm just going to the front of the apartment."

"Anything can happen anywhere." Derek argued.

Spencer smiled and gave the man a soft and quick kiss. "I'm not going anywhere. I just... need time to think."

Derek nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He handed it over to Spencer.

The boy shook his head. "You need it for work."

"Take it." Derek ordered.

Spencer looked into the mans eyes. He didn't see what he always saw with Jamie, which was posession. No. In Dereks eyes the boy saw concern.

"I need to know you're ok. It makes me feel better." The dark agent replied.

Spencer smiled and nodded. He reached out and grabbed the phone. As he was putting it in his pocket, Derek dug in his pocket and pulled out some cash.

"In case you do go somewhere and need a ride back home. Or to eat. Or whatever it is your teenagers do."

Spencer chuckled and grabbed the money. "I told you i'm only going to get some air. But thanks for the cash." He joked.

Derek forced a smile. "I don't feel good leaving you outside for even a minute. I want to keep you wrapped up in here."

Spencer rolled his eyes playfully. "I'll just annoy you. Trust me." He gave one more kiss to the m-

No. Make that his boyfriend then grabbed his jacket and left the door.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer was standing for about five minutes before he got board. The boy decided to go for a walk. And where did the walk lead him? To the park, where all his walks ever took him.

The boy sat down on his bench as always and opened a bag of chips as always.

Whenever he used to sit here and watch the birds, it always felt like he was missing something. But now, he felt complete. Like a painting that had waited years in a attic and finally became a masterpiece.

He smiled at his next thought. It was all Dereks doing. The man had used his magic fingers and painted the delicate rose that was Spencer.

Spencer inhaled deep, then turned to the side. His smile faded. The boy got up from his bench and stared with narrowed brows at the car that was parked just outside the park.

"Where have you been?"

Spencer jumped and turned back around.

"Jamie." He breathed.

"Where the hell have you been for the last two days?" The man growled. "Answer me!"

Spencer froze. His legs wanted to run, but his stomach wanted to fall.

"I-I-" spencer held his breath. "I moved out."

"You what?" The man hissed. "You did not move out because that wasn't our deal. Until you die dancing like the little whore we both know you are, you are mine."

Spencer shook his head. " That was until I found out you lied."

Jamie froze for a second. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Spencers brows narrowed. "My fathers alive."

Jamie stood still.

Spencer shook his head. "I'm not surprised." He began to walk passed the man, when his arm was grabbed and he was turned.

"It's that cop, isn't it? He's doing this. He's trying to take you away." Jamie shook his head. "I won't let him."

Spencer froze. "Cop? What are you talking about?"

Jamies gaze turned dark. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a newspaper. "I've seen him in the club for the entire week you were dancing. Bastard never took his eyes off you."

Spencer shook his head as he looked at the paper. 'FBI agent saves girl'

"The bastards an FBI agent, Spence. He probaly heard what you did to your father and is keeping an eye on you until the can get some evidence."

Spencer stared up at Jamie. "He knows what I did. He's the one that told me, my father was alive."

Jamie grabbed onto the boys shoulders. "To scare you. Can't you see that? He's using you."

Spencers brows narrowed. "Like you did?" He pulled his shoulders away. "If anything i'd prefer to be used by him than you." The boy shook his head. "Which he's not."

Jamies mouth tightend. "You're sleeping with him." He stated.

Spencer blinked. "Thats none of your business." He growled.

Jamie shook his head. "You have no idea how different that makes things for us."

Spencers brows narrowed as he took a small step back.

Jamie quickly grabbed onto his arm again. This time in a tighter grip. "Lets take a walk to my van." The man used his head to point behind Spencer.

The boy turned around and saw a shiny black van parked. Spencer whimpered. "No." He tried pulling his arm away, until a thought came to him. He froze.

"The cars not yours?"

Jamie tilted his head. "What car?"

Spencer pointed behind Jamie, which the man followed the finger. "The one that tried to run me over."

Jamies head snapped back to Spencer. "Thats the car?"

Spencer nodded.

The mans brows narrowed. "I'll be right back." The man turned to the car.

Spencer watched as Jamie walked up to the car. His widen when he saw Jamie dig in his pocket. The boy shut his eyes as he heard gunshots. He reopened his eyes. His body shaking all over. Too scared to move.

That was, until he saw Jamie open the car door.

Curiousness took over the boy and he walked up to the car.

Spencer brought his hands to his mouth and shook his head. He yelled.

Jamies brows narrowed at the body. "It's what you get."

Spencer brought his hand to his mouth as he felt vomit in his throat. "Y-you killed him."

Jamie looked over to Spencer. "He was a bastard of a father for putting his hands on you and you know it."

Spencer shook his head. "You're a murderer. Derek was right."

Jamies brows narrowed. "Right? About what?"

Spencer took a step back. He gulped. "Stay away from me."

Jamie began making his way toward the boy.

Spencer continued walking backwards. Then froze when Jamie pointed his gun towards him.

"We have unfinished business, lover."

Spencer shook his head. He was about to turn, but the gun went off right next to him, making him scream.

"Next time, I might not miss." Jamie threatened.

All Spencer could do was breathe heavily as Jamie walked up to him. The man brought his hand to the boys face. 'Tell me was the agent told you."

Spencer shook his head making his tears fall even more.

"Tell me!"

Spencer jumped and sobbed. "Are you going to kill me? Like you did with those boys?"

Jamie smiled. He shook his head. "I don't know." He whispered. Then continued louder. "See... unlike those other boys, you're fun. You cry. Those boys..." He made a disgusted face. "They didn't mind getting paid to get fucked."

He pointed his weapon under the boys chin. "Thats what I always liked about you. You always said no. No matter how much you needed the money." Jamies eyes trailed Spencers body. His licked his bottom lip. "Why don't we go for a little drive?"

Evil cliff hanger XD.  
>Review Please :)<p>


	17. Chapter 17

chapter17

Jamie held on tight to Spencers arm as he pulled the boy into his vans passeger seat. He slammed the door shut then pointed his gun threw the front window as he made his way over to the drivers seat.

Jamie slammed his door shut then pointed his gun to the boys face, making Spencer hold his breath and back up into the door.

"If you try anything..." Jamie warned.

Spencer quickly shook his head.

Jamie glared for a second. "Good." The man turned on his van. Then pushed something in the van that made Spencer flinch.

The child safety locks. The van started driving.

"W-where are you taking me?"

Jamie smiled. "I'm thinking... somewhere romantic. Like my hotel."

Spencers brows lightly narrowed. "Hotel?"

Jamie smiled as he nodded as he never took his eyes off the road.

Spencer shook his head. "I'm not one of your little boys who would give sex to get money."

Jamie turned to the boy. "Not yet. But watch. You'll make enough money for me sooner or later."

Spencer lightly tilted his head. Then his brows narrowed more. "Wait... what?"

Jamie smiled still. "You'll make us some good money, Spence. I know alot of people who are willing to pay for something like you."

Spencer glanced to the front window, then back at Jamie. "You... you didn't sell those other boys."

Jamie shook his head. "No. They weren't good enough. But I showed your picture to a few guys... they're interested. They all want to see you in person."

Spencer shook his head. "I'm not going to be sold like a piece of property."

Jamie stared at the boy for a few seconds. Then he burst in laughter.

Spencer glared. "You're a bigger bastard than I thought if you think this is funny."

Jamie shook his head. "Thats not what I find funny. You actually think i'm going to sell you then leave forever? No."

Spencer shook his head confused.

"Spencer babe, I am not leaving without you."

"But.. you just said-"

"I said you can make us some money. Never said I was giving away whats mine."

"If thats not what you meant, what did you mean? What other way could some buy m-" Spencer froze. He stared at Jamie wide eyed.

The man nodded.

Spencer shook his head. "I won't. You can't make me."

Jamie held up his gun. "You don't have a choice."

"You can't sell me! Do you realize what that makes you? You're like... my pimp. Someone who sells another person to earn cash!"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. But unlike a 'pimp' as you say, I won't be beating the hell out of you."

Spencer shook his head. "You won't get away with this." He hissed then sat back in his seat. Thats when his eyes slightly widen. He had sat on Dereks phone, which was inside his pocket.

He glanced over at Jamie. The man was too close for Spencer to use the phone.

The boy was just going to have to wait until Jamie wasn't paying so much attention.

XOXOXOXO

Derek lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

He didn't have to worry. He didn't. Spencer was a 17 year old. He could take care of himself. He said he'd be ok. So he would.

Right?

The man brought his arm to his forehead. His leg wouldn't stop moving. Why did Derek feel the need to protect Spencer so much? No one has ever had the effect on him as much as Spencer has.

The boy was only gone for thirty minutes. What could happen in thirty minutes?

Derek jumped off the couch, grabbed his jacket and keys then left out the door.

XOXOXOXO

The van stopped after about an hour. Jamie opened his door and climbed out.

Spencer quickly peeked in as he dug in his pocket. Quickly dialing four numbers before his side of the door opened.

"Lets go." Jamie ordered as he grabbed onto the boys arm and pulled him out.

Jamie walked quickly, making Spencer trip every once and a while. When they reached the door, Jamie pulled out a key and unlocked it.

Spencer dug into his pocket once more and dialed the last three numbers of the house phone. He gulped then turned to Jamie.  
>"How come you never told me about this place?"<p>

Jamie turned to him once the door was unlocked. "You didn't know my secrets then." He used his head to point inside the hotel. "Get in."

Spencer glared. 'I don't care you have waiting. I'm not going to sell any part of my body. I'm better then that."

Jamie grabbed onto the boys arm and pushed him inside of the hotel.

XOXOXOXO

'Derek Morgans number. I'm not home. Leave a message and i'll get back to you when I can.'

Review Please :)


	18. Chapter 18

chapter18

Jamie pulled Spencer inside the hotel and pushed him down onto a chair. He held out his gun again.

"Remember, try anything and."

Spencer shut his eyes, brought his hands to his head and screamed when the gun went off.

Jamie chuckled.

Spencer reopened his eyes and. He stared back up at the man, just as he walked around the counter and opened up a book. Scanning whatever was on it.

Then Jamie picked up the phone and dialed.

Spencer glared as the man began to speak happily into the phone. "I have some very good merchandise..."

Spencers eyes trailed down to his pocket. He brought his hand inside and tilted the cell phone. Brows narrowing when the phone read. 'Call ended.'  
>The boys eyes trialed back up to Jaime who was still paying atention to whoever was on the phone. Then his eyes trailed back to his pocket. He scanned through the phones contact numbers until he found another familar name. He dailed that number.<p>

XOXOXOXO

He was sitting on the couch when his phone ran. He picked up the phone and answered.

"Morgan? Do you h-" His brows narrowed when he heard a young voice.

"Help me." It was a whisper.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer looked up at Jamie who had his back turned. He quickly brought the cell phone and his hands inside his closed jacket. Then pulled the jacket over his lips. His brought the phone to mouth then spoke.

"Help me. This is Spencer. I'm with Jamie. He's planning something terrible. He has a hotel." He stopped when Jamie turned back around, for a second to write something on a paper. When the man turned around again, the boy continued. "He has a hotel. I don't know where it is, but we're there now. I don't have time. Gotta go."

Spencer hung up the phone and pulled his face out of the jacket.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked.

"I'm cold." Spencer lied.

"You always did have that problem." Jamie chuckled.

Spencer shrugged. He blinked then glanced to the side when he saw a door. He looked back to Jamie. "C-can I use the bathroom?"

Jamie smiled and pointed to where the boy was just staring at. "It's right there. But I have bars on the outside of the windows in case anyone tried to break in. So, if you're planning to escape that way..."

Spencer shook his head. "I really have to go. The cold got to me." He got up and walked over to the door, then glanced at Jamie before he walked in. He quickly pulled out the cell phone and redialed.

"Come on." The phone was picked up on the second ring. "Agent Hotchner?" He whispered.

"Yeah. Spencer Reid?"

The boy nodded, then whispered. "Yeah. Derek gave me his cell. I don't have alot of time."

"Do you know where you are?" Hotch asked.

Spencer shook his head. "Jamie took me to his hotel. I... didn't know about it until today."

"Is he near you right now?"

"No." Spencer breathed. Then looked to the room door. "I'm in the washroom. But he'll come looking for me. Thats the kind of person he is."

"Ok. Spencer heres what I want you to do. Do not hang up the phone. Ok?"

"Yes."

"Hide it for as long as you can. I'm going to see if we can track where you are. Make sure Jamie Taylor does not get his hands on the phone."

Spencer nodded and glanced at the door. "He's coming. Gonna put the phone in my pocket, now." Spencer threw the cell in his pocket, the turned on the sink water and brought his hands under the water, just as the door opened.

"Lets go." Jamie ordered.

Spencer glared. "You may not wash your hands after you're done, but other be do."

"Lets go." The man growled.

Spencer rolled his eyes then turned the water off. He walked passed Jamie as if the man wasn't there. But froze when he saw two men sitting on the chairs he was sitting at.

Jamie grabbed the boys arm and pulled him towards the men, who had stood up.

"Spencer. Meet James and Miles. Boys, this is Spencer." Jamie pushed the boy, making him almost fall, towards the men. "Your plaything for the day."

Spencer turned back to Jamie. "You son of a bitch." He growled.

Spencer jumped when he felt a hand slide down his back. He turned back to the men, just as one of them ran a hand at his cheek. Spencers brows narrowed and he pushed the hand away.

The man growled back and in a second, grabbed Spencer around the waist and easily lifted him. He smiled to the second man. "I'll go first."

Spencer growled and kicked in the air trying to pull the arms off his waist. When that didn't work, Spencer shot his head backwards. Which caused a loud cracking sound and the man letting go as he screamed.

Spencer fell onto the floor and stared up at the man. Just as the man looked up, Spencer sent a kick out to the mans leg.

Jamie raised an eyebrow as he watched the second man join in on trying to contain Spencer, who sent the second man a punch to the face.

Jamie sighed. He raised his gun and shot in the air, making everyone freeze. Jamie lowered the gun and faced it towards Spencer. "Get in the bedroom."

Spencers brows narrowed. He shook his head. "Kill me... kill me, like you did to those other boys. But I will NOT go through with this."

"Whoooo! Hold on a minute. What is he talking about? What boys?"

Jamie turned to the man. "No boys. Don't worry about him. He's on medication."

Spencer turned to the men and scoffed. "You don't know? I find that hard to belive. What, with you trying to rape me."

"Shut up, Spencer." Jamie growled.

Spencer shook his head. "NO! I'm not scared of you anymore."

Jamies brows narrowed. "Really?" He pointed his gun back at Spencer. He stood that way for a moment, before smiling. "Then why are you trembling?"

Jamie pulled the saftey on the gun, just as they all heard sirens outside. The mans head snapped towards the glass doors and saw cops cars all surronding the hotel.

Spencer got to his feet and faced the door for a second before Jamie grabbed onto his jacket and turned him. "How did they find me!"

Spencer shook his head. "I-I dont know!"

"It's your bastard of a FBI boyfriend out there!"

The other two mens eyes widen. "FBI boyfriend?"

Spencer turned to the men.

"This kids involved with FBI?"

Spencer breathed in and smiled. "Yeah. Derek Morgans my boyfriend."

One man turned around. "I'm out of here. They won't arrest me. I haven't done anything."

"Except for atempted rape." Spencer interupted.

The man turned back around.

Spencer glared. "It's a felony. Which makes you just as bad as Jamie is."

The man stared down at Spencer, as the boy continued.

"If you don't give up, they'll add to that felony. If you do-" Spencer was caught off gaurd by a hard hit to his face. Spencer fell onto the ground, stunned. He brought his hand to his mouth, where Jamies gun had hit, and saw blood.

"You need to shut up!" Jamie yelled. "The only way anyones leaving this place, is dead."

Spencer stared up at Jamie as the man faced his gun at him once more.

"I will started with you, Spencer."

Review Please :)


	19. Chapter 19

chapter19

Spencer sat on the tiled floor. He still hadn't gotten up after Jamie had hit him with his gun. The boy glared at the man as he finished locking the hotels door.

"Don't look at me like that, Spencer. You brought this upon yourself."

Spencer sighed and turned the other way. Which didn't do any good, since the other two men were sitting on the chairs. Spencers brows narrowed when he saw them staring at him and whispering.

Spencer brought his hands and brushed back his hair, just as he heard a voice.

"Jamie."

Spencers head shot up at the mans voice. He watched Jamie walk up to the men.

"We think we should get something." The man said with a straight face.

Jamie stared for a moment, before he glanced at Spencer. Then he turned back to the men. "You wanna fight him?" Jamie chuckled.

"We can take him." The second man said. "It's only fair, since we wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't him and his FBI boyfriend." Then the man shrugged. "Besides... if i'm going to be in prison the rest of my life, I might as well, enjoy myself."

Jamie chuckled again. Then he turned back to Spencer. His face darkend. Jamie walked back to Spencer and stared for a few moments. Then he smiled.

"Get up."

Spencer glanced from Jamie to the men, then back to Jamie again.

"Now." Jamie snarled.

Spencer gulped, then very slowly got to his feet.

The men began chuckling.

Spencer gasped when Jamie roughly grabbed onto his arms. He stared the man in his dark eyes, just before Jamie began pulling him. The two men got up, huge smiles on their faces.

Huge smiles that disapeared at Jamies words.

"This isn't for you. This is for me." Jamie faced Spencer. "You've waisted three years of my life making me wait for you."

Spencer eyes were wide. "W-what are you talking about?"

Jamie nodded. "I've waited... all this time. And you never once gave me what I wanted."

Spencer shook his head. "No." He breathed.

Jamie continued nodding. "You said you were a virgin. Thats why I waited." Then Jamie began shaking his head. "You're not a virgin anymore."

Spencers breathing picked up when Jamie pulled him into one of the bedrooms.

Spencer looked back and saw the two mens faces just before Jamie closed the door with both of them inside the room. Spencers eyes trailed up to Jamies.

The man had put his gun to rest in his pants as he began to pull off his jacket. Then pulled his shirt over his head.

Spencer gulped again and began to walk backwards when Jamie began walking towards him. Just when the man reached out, Spencer yelled as he ducked and ran the other way. But not quick enough.

Jamie grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him back, bringing the boys back into his stomach. Jamie brought his hand to Spencers neck. His nose right by the boys ear.

Jamie inhaled. "You owe me, Spencer."

Spencer shook his head and began to sob.

Jamie nodded. "You do. And I want it now. Before these people take you from me."

Spencer tried uselessly to get the hand away from his neck, but it was no use. And with Jamies strength, he quickly and easily turned Spencer and threw him on his stomach onto the bed.

Spencer quickly turned on his back, just as Jmaie brought his hands to his belt.

But that was when they heard a voice on a bullhorn.

"Jamie Taylor! We have the place completely surronded! Release the hostage and come out with your hands up!"

Spencers chest rose and fell as he stared at Jamie.

The man was staring at the window. He pulled his gun out of his pants and pointed it at Spencer. "Get up!"

Spencer stared wide eyed.

"I Said, GET UP!"

Spencer barley had time to move when there was a gunshot.

He froze.

XOXOXOXO

Just when the voice told him the place was surronded, Jamies gaze turned to the window, where he saw a figure. He pointed his gun at Spencer, trying to get the boy as a sheild.

The damn boy was to slow.

So Jamie took matters into his own hands. He would make sure, that if he couldn't have Spencer. Nobody else could. Just as he saw more and more figures near the window, Jamie brought his finger to the trigger.

Review this EXTRA SHORT chapter please :)


	20. Chapter 20

chapter20 Spencer woke up with pain on his body. He looked around the white room.

"W-what happened?" He rasped.

Spencer lightly flinch when all of a sudden, there was a face in front of him. But he quickly noticed it was Derek. Spencer stared confused.  
>"D-Derek? W-whats going on? Why am I here?"<p>

Derek stared. A sad look on his face.

Spencer pulled himself to a sitting position. Only...

The boys eyes widen. "Why can't I move my legs?" He tried to get up again. His breathing picked up. "I-I-I can't move my legs." His voice cracked and his eyes watered. "Why can't I move?" He repeated.

Derek brought his hand to Spencers head and kissed his forehead. He shook his head. "I'm so sorry, baby boy."

Spencer shook his head. "No."

Derek gulped, then whispered. "Jamie shot you. You tried to get away. But... when you turned, the bullet went into your spine."

Spencer shook his head. Tears running down his face. "No."

Derek stared for a moment, before kissing Spencers head again. "I'll be just outside the door if you need me." He whispered.

But Spencer wasn't paying attention anymore.

Derek sighed and left the hospital room.

Derek sighed as he reached Hotch. "Where is he?" He growled.

Hotch shook his head. "He's having his third surgery."

Derek shook his head. "They shouldn't be trying to save him. I wish I had shot him in the face."

Hotch sighed. "That won't help. You need to think about Spencer-"

"I am."

"No you're not! You need to know, there are consequences when you don't think straight. If you do something stupid, Spencer will be left alone."

Derek sighed.

"Do you want that? Now that, that boy needs you more than ever. Do you want to leave him alone at the time when he's most vulnerable?"

Derek shook his head. "I need him just as much as he needs me. But... i'm bringing him back with me."

Hotch nodded. "We can take him back to Quantico."

Derek nodded too. "I wasn't asking permission."

Hotch sighed. "Did you tell him everything?"

Derek shook his head. "How am I going to tell him that Jamie is going to be saved with a couple of surgerys? And that theres a chance he's never going to walk again? He's the victim and he's going to suffer more than the bastard who made his life hell."

Hotch stared. "You're going to have to tell him. Before the nurses do it the wrong way."

Derek sighed and sat down on a chair. "I don't know how."

"You care for him. You'll find a way." With that, Hotch turned and left.

Derek brought his hands to his head. This was going to be one hell of a road to take.

THE END

HeHe! I'm making a sequal. You can guess whats going to happen? I'll give you two clues. Spencer and wheel chair. Review Please :)


End file.
